


Alone Together

by its_just_me27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Kageyama-kun, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Sugawara Koushi is a nice mom, They're just innocent dorks okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_just_me27/pseuds/its_just_me27
Summary: They settle down, the entire team, around a huge table. Daichi-san takes the initiative to pay, but everybody else denies, finally deciding to share the amount.Hinata enters a bit late, his face completely red. He is wearing a large, oversized jacket and scarf, grinning at the team.But, he’s not alone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> *Sighs* I do love using songs as titles. It's a great song by Fall Out Boy, so check it out, if you haven't heard it.  
> Ah yes. Kagehina. These two are my favourite dorks and dammit I ship them a lot. 
> 
> Do let me know in the comments what you feel about the ship and the fic.  
> Thank youuu :D

Tobio hates parties.

He, more or less, shares the same emotion when it comes to “get-togethers.”

He’s never really attended a lot of them. In the past, when he was a kid, his mother had forced him to join them a couple of times. Tobio had absolutely hated them and had asked her several times about the reason to attend them.

“Tobio-chan, humans are probably the loneliest creatures on the planet,” she would say. “We need constant reminders from people that we’re not alone. We need reassurance and intimacy to survive. We need people who let us feel like they need us just as much as we need them. We need people to call us out during dark times and let us know that they’re there,” she would smile after that. “So, we keep meeting them again and again as an assurance that they’re there. And so are we.”

Tobio understood nothing, back then. He despised the concept, not quite understanding why anybody would require intimacy at all.

Now, he doesn’t loathe the idea altogether. Why? Because Tobio has matured quite a bit, he’d like to say. Now, he’s just tentatively annoyed with the idea.

His team, of course, doesn’t care for that.

Karasuno.

It had been one heck of an experience, to be in this school, to have this volleyball team that somehow always has his back. Middle school sucked, Tobio thinks, but high school, somehow, is the best experience he had ever had. 

He isn’t lonely here, after all.

But, he still doesn’t like the idea of going to a fancy restaurant with his entire team...for no reason.

“It’s just a get-together, Kageyama,” Tanaka-san grins. “We’ll have fun!”

“Can’t I skip it?” Tobio asks.

“Nope,”

“What about me?” Tsukishima asks.

“Not a chance,”

Tobio and Tsukishima, both let out a groan. This is perhaps the one thing both of them agree on. There’s, of course, Yamaguchi who finally convinces Tsukishima, but Tobio still doesn’t want to go.

Especially when Hinata says, “Oh, great! I’ll bring Sara-chan.”

During the commotion, nobody hears it other than Tobio.

_Who the hell is Sara?_

The restaurant is posh. It is perfectly in traditional Japanese style, something Tobio actually prefers more than those American type restaurants with chairs set up everywhere. 

They settle down, the entire team, around a huge table. Daichi-san takes the initiative to pay, but everybody else denies, finally deciding to share the amount. 

Hinata enters a bit late, his face completely red. He is wearing a large, oversized jacket and scarf, grinning at the team.

But, he’s not alone.

There’s a girl beside him, also bundled up in jackets and scarves. Her brown hair matches her eyes, Tobio notes. She has a shy smile on her face and is shorter than Hinata.

She is pretty cute, Tobio thinks and sighs, looking away.

They settle down and Hinata introduces her to everyone as Sara-chan. Tobio, for courtesy sake, doesn’t frown...which is a big thing for him. She is pleasant too, just like Hinata, as she continues to talk to Yachi.

Tobio hates being jealous.

Right now, he doesn’t like to admit the fact that he is so envious. It is a terrible emotion, he particularly thinks. He doesn’t want to feel something so terrible.

But, he had been half-hoping that he’d sit with Hinata, talking about volleyball during the entirety of this get-together. But, now Hinata is busy with his new friend...or girlfriend...talking about god knows what.

Tobio had never really thought that Hinata has a girlfriend. He never talked about it. Tobio, after about an entire year of knowing Hinata, likes to think that they are close. Hinata, in his impulsiveness, has accidentally told him a lot of his secrets, pleading afterwards to keep it to himself. Tobio knows the value, so he doesn’t share them with anybody else. Then, why is it that Hinata has had a girlfriend all along and hadn’t told him even once? It’s not like he dismisses the idea, altogether. Children his age do get partners. But, somehow it bothers him way too much. Why does Hinata have a girlfriend at all? Would he stop spending time with Tobio because of it? But Tobio, although he hates to admit it, loves the time he spends with Hinata.

They get along pretty well, ironically. Hinata is the exact opposite of Tobio. Yet, they get along so well that it scares Tobio at times. He desperately doesn’t want to lose that. He doesn’t want Hinata to spend his entire day with Sara; he wants Hinata to spend his day with Tobio.

Yet, here he is, sitting alone in the crowded room, with the only person he wanted to spend time with, talking and laughing with someone else. 

He is lonely and envious… and he doesn’t want to admit either of them.

“You okay?” he hears a voice beside him.

It is Suga-san, sitting beside him, looking at him with concerned eyes.

“Yeah, why?”

“You’ve been frowning for a while,” Suga-san laughs. “I mean, I know that’s normal, but I feel like something’s bothering you right now.”

“I’m fine,”

“Are you?”

Tobio doesn’t say anything. He knows better than anybody else to not lie to Suga-san. Sugawara-san is perhaps the most observant and perceptive amongst them, that is, excluding Ennoshita-san.

“It’s nothing,” Tobio decides to say.

“Mmm,” Suga-san hums. “Okay, let’s talk about something, then.”

“T—talk?”

“Yeah, you seem lonely.”

“I’m not lonely.”

Suga-san laughs. “Sure,” he takes a sip from a glass he had been holding. “So, let’s talk.”

“About what?”

Suga-san thinks for a second. “Hinata brought a girl, huh?”

 _Great._ Kageyama thinks.

“Yeah, I suppose,” he looks down, trying his best not to frown.

“Does it bother you?” 

“No,” Tobio sighs. “I’m happy for him.”

“I know you are,” Suga-san speaks. “You don’t seem happy for yourself, though.”

“I—Suga-san, why would it bother me?” Tobio says, looking at Suga-san.

Suga-san smiles but doesn’t answer the question, gazing at Hinata in the distance.

Tobio counts. He stays for about two hours, maximum before he decides to leave.

“What?” Nishinoya-san whines. “So soon, Kageyama?”

“Uh, yeah,” Tobio says as he picks his jacket, his eyes momentarily falling on Hinata sitting so close to Sara-chan. “I—I need to go somewhere.”

“We’ll see you tomorrow during practise, then,” Daichi-san speaks.

Tobio bows and walks out the doors.

It’s cold outside as the wind blows directly to his face. He pulls his scarf up a bit, attempting to cover his chin and mouth.

 _It might snow tomorrow_ , Tobio thinks. He does like snow. 

His mother’s words ring in his mind continuously like a rhapsody.

_We need constant reminders from people that we’re not alone._

He doesn’t really need the reminder from a lot of people. But, now for the first time, he thinks that he might actually really like it if his only friend, Hinata, would run to him and let him know that Tobio is not really alone.

Tobio sighs. He’s being selfish.

“KAGEYAMA-KUN!” he hears a scream unexpectedly.

Before he can turn to the voice, he feels a sudden weight against his back. “Catch!”

He snaps his head back at the lump hanging over him and recognises him immediately because of the bright orange hair that brushes his face.

Hinata grins at Tobio, his arms secure around his neck, and shakes his leg. Before Tobio could fall with him, he grabs Hinata’s legs around his sides and Hinata ultimately stops shaking them around like a maniac.

“Dumbass, Hinata!” Tobio scolds him. “The hell are you doing?”

“I wanted to stop you,” Hinata pouts. “You left so soon.”

“Y—yeah,” Tobio says, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Why?”

“I have to go somewhere.”

“Don’t lieee!”

“I’m not lying!”

Tobio can feel the frown on Hinata’s face. 

“Now, get off,” Tobio says despite himself.

“Nah,” Hinata says. “Drop me till my home.”

“Like this?”

“Yeah.” Hinata grins.

“You’re heavy, idiot,”

“I’m not _that_ heavy!” Hinata whines. “It’ll be a great exercise for you too, Kageyama-kun.”

Tobio groans, adjusting their position. He sighs and starts walking as Hinata stays loosely on his back.

“What about that girl?” Tobio asks.

“Sara-chan? What about her?”

“Don’t you have to drop her at her place or something?” Tobio asks, not sure if he should ask or not.

“Oh,” Hinata laughs. “No, she knows the way home. She assured me that she’ll reach our place before I do.”

“Wait,” Tobio squints, “you live together?”

“Kind of,” Hinata says. “She’s come to visit us, so for now we live in the same house. She’d probably head back in about a week or so, though.”

“Oh,” Tobio breathes.

Tobio just keeps walking, not quite sure what to think. Hinata is perhaps way too close to the girl, he thinks, since even his parents had perhaps met her.

“Kageyama-kun?” Hinata slowly calls and Tobio hums. “You didn’t talk to me the entire time today.”

“You seemed busy,”

“Busy?”

“Yeah,” Tobio says, biting his lip. “You know, you were talking with Sara. I didn’t want to bother you.”

Hinata doesn’t say anything but Tobio realises that he is resting his chin on Tobio’s shoulder. “Kageyama-kun,” he speaks low, seemingly deciding whether to speak or not. Yet, he finally asks, “are—are you jealous?”

“What?” Tobio exclaims. “No, I’m not.”

“Seems like you are,”

“Am not.”

“Please don’t lie.” It comes more like a plea than an accusation.

“I—” Tobio doesn’t want to lie. “Jealousy is a terrible emotion. I don’t feel it.”

“It’s not that bad, though,” Hinata says, his grip tightening on Tobio’s shirt. “Everybody gets jealous, right? I think that it’s okay to feel that sometimes.”

Tobio doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know what to say.

“Also,” Hinata speaks shyly which makes Tobio’s heart skip a beat. “Sara-chan is my cousin.”

Tobio keeps walking, hoping that Hinata doesn’t see his expression.

He is aware of how wide his eyes are and how red his cheeks and ears are. He hears a light snicker behind him and he doesn’t turn.

“My dearest Tobio-chan,” Hinata says between laughs. “I truly feel honoured that you think that I am capable of getting a girlfriend. But, I’m also kind of offended.”

“Offended? Because of what?”

“That I’ve been trying so hard to let you know about my crush, and you, in turn, are the densest person I’ve ever met.” Hinata pouts.

“W—what?” Tobio says. “Who is your crush?”

“Kageyama!” Hinata whines, resting his head in the crook of Tobio’s neck. “I like you!”

“Eh?”

“You’re such an idiot.”

“You’re an idiot...”

“Are you going to say it back?”

“S—say what back?”

“That you like me a lot too,” Hinata grins.

“Why would I say that?”

“Because I already know that you do,”

Tobio’s breath hitches. “H—how do you know?”

“Intuition.”

“Who told you?”

“You wouldn’t let me have fun,” Hinata mumbles. “Suga-san did.”

“Of course,”

“So, just say it to meee!” Hinata says. “I’d really like to hear you say that.”

Tobio sighs and looks down. It takes a while to comprehend all that had happened in the past few minutes. It manages to bring a tiny smile to his face and he speaks low, “fine. I like you.”

Hinata doesn’t say anything for a good minute and then lets out a tiny gasp. “You smiled.”

“I’m capable of smiling,” Tobio pouts.

“I know,” Hinata grins. “I just feel successful.”

Tobio adjusts Hinata again and keeps walking. Suddenly, he lets out a tiny laugh. He knows that it’s uncharacteristic of him, but the situation makes him laugh. Tobio might have never thought that this is how his night would go. He doesn’t want to complain at all.

He stops on his tracks, suddenly, as he feels a faint kiss on his cheek. It lingers for a while and he feels Hinata’s lashes flutter against his skin.

“I love to see you smile,” Hinata says before burying his head in the crook of Tobio’s neck.

Tobio isn’t lonely or envious. 

He agrees with his mother. Humans are lonely. Tobio, perhaps, hadn’t realised how much he had craved for intimacy to this day. Hinata, although, had broken the huge wall that Tobio had built up for so long with just a single action.

Tobio never understood the concept of intimacy and now, he knows that intimacy, perhaps, is just this feeling that he has now. 

It is this comfort that makes him let out a sigh as he keeps walking, talking about volleyball till they reach Hinata’s place. It is this comfort that he feels as he drops Hinata down and he stands up on his toes to kiss Tobio again and again and again. 

He had never thought that this comfort was something he’d ever experience. He didn’t feel the need to.

But now, he is just the happiest he has ever been...


End file.
